


It's My Job To Not Leave You Alone

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimi is still Kimi, M/M, PR-AU, Press Officer Romain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi has gone through two press officers in the span of six races. Will that change when he meets his new press officer, Romain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pair is one of my weakness with how cute they can be so I gave it a shot.

Romain was just shrugging on his jacket and placed his paddock pass around his neck before he grabs his backpack and catches the team car going to the track.

It was Romain's dream to work in Formula 1. When he was young he wanted to be a driver but due to his family not really being that well-off, he had to stop cart racing and focus on his studies. When he finished college the first thing he did was send in his resume to any Formula 1 team he can send it to. Email after email letting him know that he wasn't what they were looking for and Romain was about to give up on his dream to work for a Formula 1 team. When one day he received a letter from Lotus Formula 1 Team that they have an opening in their public relations department, he packed his bags and took the first flight to the UK and he never left Enstone since. 

After 2 years of doing desk work at Enstone, he was finally called upon for track duties as a PR officer for one of the drivers. Romain was excited but at the same time nervous after hearing about what happened to the other press officers that handled one of the drivers. It was the 6th race of the season and he's already gone through 2 press officers after him deeming them not adequate for the job. This wasn't the first time that Romain has heard stories about Kimi Raikkonen, he did after all follow all the races when he can and he remembers the blond hair and the icy blue eyes of the steely Finn. Romain admired him for not letting anyone tell him what to do and get in the way of his racing. But now that Romain has to shadow around the man and basically tell him what he has to do he was scared that he'd be told to leave him alone and he'd have to give up his job. 

Kimi was lounging in his room at the Lotus motorhome. He was told that he'd be getting a new press officer after he's made the last one have a break down in the middle of the debrief room. He didn't have anything against the poor guy, he just happen to keep feeding him to stupid reporter who keep asking him the same stupid questions about his shit race and he couldn't take anymore of it. He just wanted to leave and have a drink and forget about how crappy his weekend is. Kimi was about to doze off when he heard a knock on his door. He tried to ignore it but the person kept knocking so he stood up and yanked the door open. "What do you want?" Kimi says in an annoyed tone as he looks at who was knocking on his door. He was sure that it was a team staff as he was dressed in head to toe in team kit but Kimi has never seen him before. He had dark blonde hair and just enough scruff on his face, his eyes were a shade of blue that Kimi has never seen before, not too light but not too dark. Kimi almost forgot where he was with him enamored he was with the man that he missed the piece of paper he was holding out to Kimi. 

"Uh, uhm, Mr. Raikkonen my name is Romain and I'm your new press officer. I just came by to hand you your itinerary for today and, uhm, you have a meeting with the written press in 5 minutes." The man, Romain, says with his nervous voice. Kimi can tell that he's French from his accent and Kimi doesn't know why but he wants to hear his voice again. Kimi takes the offered out piece of paper and gives it a once over before looking back up at Romain. "I'll be down in a few minutes." Romain nods and for a few minutes he just stands there looking at Kimi. "Oh, uhm, I'll just wait for you downstairs Mr. Raikkonen." Romain turns around and starts walking towards the stairs when he hears Kimi call out to him. "Hey Romain," he turns around to face Kimi. "Call me Kimi. I feel old when people call me mister." Kimi says before closing the door to his room as Romain seems to be glued to the spot. Romain wasn't sure if he's already imagining things on his first day on the job or if Kimi Raikkonen just smirked at him when he told him to call him Kimi.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for the British Grand Prix and Romain woke up feeling buzzed from excitement and the fact that he woke up from his own bed that day. He still had to go to the factory to pick up some things he needs for the weekend before heading to the track. It was his second race as Kimi's PR officer and he was determined to break the so-called curse that fell upon his press officers. 

Kimi managed to dodge most of the press and photographers since it was still early. He was determined to hide in his room until it was absolutely necessary for him to come out. He still doesn't know his schedule for that day but he was sure that since they were in Britain he had a fare amount of media commitments and appearance for the fans. Thinking about his schedule reminded him of Romain. He hasn't seen his press officer since he left after the last race. He had done a better job compared to the last two press officers that he's had and Kimi left the press pen feeling less irritated than he's felt in a long time. He finally makes it to the Lotus motorhome and to his room. He notices that his room seems more clean and is organized as he wants it to be. He notices his schedule already stuck at the back of the door and with a small note beside it. 

'I've cleaned up a bit and got you some snacks for the day. I already posted your schedule for the day.' -Romain 

Kimi takes the note and reads it a few more times before he folds it neatly and puts it in his wallet. He doesn't know why he felt the need to keep the small note safe but he takes one look around his room and notices how early Romain must have gone to the track to prepare his room and get him food, which isn't even part of his job, and to sort out his press commitments for the day. Kimi found himself smiling at the effort that Romain put into making sure that he had everything that he needed. Kimi suddenly hears a knock on his door. "Kimi? Are you there?" It was Romain. Kimi quickly hides his wallet before he opens the door to let Romain in. When he opens the door to a smiling Romain, Kimi can feel his lips tug upwards. Romain has such an infectious smile that Kimi doesn't even mind that he's breaking his so-called 'Iceman' persona. "Good morning Kimi. I hope you're ready for the weekend." Romain says as he walks into the room. Kimi doesn't say anything for a while and Romain's starting to feel worried. Maybe he'd overdone it with the cleaning and getting him snacks that he wasn't even sure if Kimi would like them. "Kimi? Are you okay?" Romain asks cautiously. Kimi looks at him with an expression that Romain can't read. 

Kimi takes a step forward until he's standing pretty close to Romain. The Frenchman takes a sharp breath, readying himself for whatever the Finn will do to him for him screwing up and having to kiss his dream job goodbye. Romain wasn't ready when Kimi placed a finger under his chin and tilts his head up so that he can look into his eyes. "Thank you, Romain." Kimi says in a voice that's so gentle that Romain wishes he can wrap himself in that voice and he closes his eyes not wanting to look at Kimi. He feels a thumb gently brush his cheeks and his eyes snap open to meet the icy-blue ones of the Iceman himself. His brain was in panic mode but he can feel himself melting into the touch as Kimi's thumb continues to brush through his cheeks and the Finn moves a fraction closer until they're practically sharing each other's breath. "If you tell me to stop now then I'll stop for good but if you let me continue then I'm keeping you for good." Kimi says and Romain can feel his lips move with every word against his. "God, Kimi. I want this but my brain keeps telling me I shouldn't. I'm jus-" That was all Romain was able to say and all that Kimi needed to hear before he closes the gap between their lips. Romain takes a while to kiss Kimi back when he does he doesn't care for any of the consequences because Kimi Matias 'Iceman' Raikkonen is kissing him and he doesn't care for anything else. 

When Kimi breaks the kiss and looks at Romain, who was still dazed from the kiss, he knew why Romain was so different from his old press officers or why Romain was just different from everyone in general. "I don't care if you think you're just my press officer and don't even say that this won't work. I don't care. I want you, Romain and you want me and that's all that matters to me right now." Kimi says as he holds Romain close to him. Romain buries his head in the Finn's chest and just breaths in his sent, god, he can get used to this. Kimi suddenly feels Romain vibrate from where his head was buried in his chest and looks down at the Frenchman who was actually laughing. "I think that's the most you've said to me." Romain teases as he goes to reach his arms behind Kimi's neck. "I can get used to this." He says before he leans closer to Kimi for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Romain was sitting on a chair at the balcony of Kimi's hotel room. He was sipping his tea thinking about how his life has turned for the best and the craziest that its ever been. 

After the race at Silverstone, instead of hoping on his plane to head home, Kimi decided to stay with Romain in his flat for the next few days. At first Romain was terrified with idea of Formula 1 World Champion Kimi Raikkonen staying with him in his modest flat but Romain was more than surprised at how after a few hours alone with the man everything felt so domestic and they end up curled up on his sofa watching television until Romain had to wake Kimi up who had fallen asleep. 

Kimi may not say much but he's definitely one to do grand gestures. Romain found out when on one weekend where there was no race he woke up to someone knocking in his door and was more than surprised to see Kimi who barged right through his door and started grabbing at his bags and tells him to go pack for the cold. On their way to catch Kimi's plane, the Finn told him that they were heading to Switzerland for the weekend which thrilled Romain as he missed the place where he had spent his childhood at. 

Once they landed they headed for the slopes with Kimi wanting to do some snowboarding and Romain missed skiing since he moved away when he was still a boy. Since they were hidden by their gear, Kimi took that as an advantage and held Romain's hand on their way up. Even though they were wearing gloves the Frenchman can feel the sparks that he always feels whenever the Finn touches him and he was glad that his scarf's pretty much covering his face to hide his blush. 

Despite the fairytale that he seems to be living whenever he's alone with his Finnish prince, Romain knows that he is still Kimi's press officer and that he still had a job to do and now that they're together Romain feels even more obligated to protect Kimi from any stupidity that the press tries on the Finn. They've talked about it on a few occasions how Kimi's no longer happy at the team and when the media caught wind of it, Romain tries his best to do his job as a press officer and to protect the man that he's falling for. 

Romain's tea ends up being half drunk and he jumps when he feels someone lay their hand on his shoulder. Kimi was finally awake and he pulls Romain up from his chair to wrap his arms around the Frenchman. "Have you been awake for long? I woke up because you weren't there." Kimi mumbles as he trails kisses on Romain's shoulder blades. Romain shivers at the mix of the cold morning air and the sparks he feels from Kimi's kisses. "Not really. Just enough time for me to have a cup of tea and to check on what we have to do for the day." Romain says as he fights his voice from breaking as Kimi moves to kissing his neck, biting lightly every once in a while. Romain finally turns in the Finn's arms to face him fully and he gives the man a hungry kiss as he runs his hands through his silky blonde hair. Kimi pulls them back into the room with him trying to pull Romain back to bed but Romain tries to pull him towards the bathroom. "Come on, so we can have fun and get cleaned at the same time." Romain reasons with a smirk and Kimi all but carries him inside the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Romain's job as Kimi's press officer has reached hell. The rift between the Finn and team have now escalated and has become public knowledge and Romain was trying his best to do damage control for both the team and Kimi. Romain fully knew the growing turmoil between Kimi and the team. He and the Finn have talked about it on occasions and Romain fully understood that Kimi's time with Lotus will most likely come to an end soon. He thought about were his loyalties will lie once Kimi and the team part ways. He didn't want to choose between his dream job and the man that he loves but he knew that it wasn't just his decision to make. 

Romain sighs as he kicks his chair away from his desk. He felt even more worried that day with Kimi being in Enstone that day and was talking with the team. He wished that he could be there with his boyfriend but he had duties to fulfill. Romain had to face the reality that Kimi was still a Formula 1 driver and he was still his press officer and had a mountain of work to do concerning said Formula 1 driver. Romain was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Kimi.

'Meet me in my room. It's important.' 

Romain felt his blood run cold because of the message. What could it be that Kimi wanted to talk about that was so important? He stood up from his desk and headed to where Kimi's room is whenever he's at Enstone. He knocked on the door before twisting it open and letting himself in. Kimi was sitting on the sofa in his room when Romain has finally entered the room and locked the door. Kimi immediately stands up and heads over to Romain and wraps his arms around the Frenchman. Romain's eyes go wide at first before he's wrapping his arms around the Finn and breathing in his scent. He wasn't expecting this when he read Kimi's message. He honestly expected to be dumped by the Finn but then again maybe this his way of softening the blow and he'll break up with him later. Kimi looks at Romain and gives him a soft smile. "I missed you." Kimi says softly before he leans in to kiss Romain. It was a gentle kiss, as if Kimi thought that he's made of glass and he's break any minute now. "You said I should see you and that its important." Romain mumbles against Kimi's lips. Kimi pulls away from Romain but kept the look on his face soft. "I want you to go with me when I leave." Kimi says as Romain tries to figure out what he means by that. "What do you mean go with you? Where are you going?" Romain finally asks. "I'm leaving Lotus. I'm not even going to be able to finish the season with them. I'm finally getting my back fixed." Kimi says. Romain tries his best to process Kimi's words. They've talked about his back and it was even Romain who urged Kimi to see a specialist and get it fixed. But Kimi leaving Lotus? Sure, he knew deep down that this is probably how things will end but to leave even before the season ends? What does that mean for his job? 

"Romain, I can practically feel your brain working overtime." Kimi teases as he places a kiss on his forehead. "I told you before that if you let me then I'll keep you for good and I know that working in Formula 1 has always been your dream and who am I to take that dream away from you? This is why I want you to join me in whichever team I join next season." When Kimi said that Romain was pretty sure he had tears in his eyes. Here he was, Romain Grosjean, press officer of Lotus driver Kimi Raikkonen, being handed everything he wants in life on a silver platter and he doesn't know what to do with it. "But-but why would you want me to join you? I'm just some press officer who just wanted to do his job and I wouldn't even have dreamed about you liking me when I expected to be fired the moment you saw me and now, now you want to keep me with you?" Kimi wraps his arms around the Frenchman and wipes the tears that have spilled on his cheeks. "Do you really have to ask that Romain? I love you, silly. And I want to show you how much whenever I get the chance. Like I said, give me the chance and I'll keep you for good. I know its a long time from now but maybe in five years, maybe even less, I'm going to have to retire and if you can wait for me, maybe you can spend the rest of your life with me?" 

Romain couldn't believe his ears. Kimi just told him that he loves him and that he wants to spend his life with him. Romain wants to pinch himself because he must be dreaming. But he can feel Kimi's arms wrapped around him and his skin tingles from where Kimi's hand had been. All Romain can do is look at the Finn and smile as he nods yes before Kimi has pressed their lips together. "I love you too, Kimi." Romain mumbles against Kimi's lips. They stay that way for a while just smiling at one another and exchanging kisses every once in a while. 

"Kimi?" Romain asks out of the blue. Kimi looks down from where he has Romain wrapped around him. "Hmm?" Kimi says. "Do you know which team you're going to next season?" Romain asks and Kimi chuckles, "I think you're gonna look really good in red." Kimi smirks down at him before he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
